Studying with Granger
by LesMisFan
Summary: Draco's grades are slipping and McGonnagal gives Hermione the charge of his education, and Draco who has fallen for Granger and now is in love with her since a couple of years back doesn't know how to keep his feelings hidden. A little cliché and a little cheesy sometimes. K because I'm paranoied. Check it out!


Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**LesMisFan: Well, now I'm here again. I know it's been really long and I promise I will write more on my other stories too, I just had to write this. I got the idea when a classmate of mine got an F on his paper and he asked me for help. And before you ask: it did not turn out as this will. We're barely even friends.**

**Hermione: *pops up* Uhm... what is this? Where am I?**

**LesMisFan: Why, hello Hermione. Welcome to the muggle world. But you already know that because you are a muggle born.**

**Hermione: I hope you are not about to taunt me about my blood because if you do I will hex you to...**

**LesMisFan: No, no, no! I did not mean it like that. Here in the muggle world we adore you! **

**Hermione: Well, then why am I here?**

**LesMisFan: You're here because you will help me tell another one of my Dramione fics.**

**Hermione: Wait, what?**

**LesMisFan: A Dramione fic.**

**Hermione: As in me and Draco Malfoy?**

**LesMisFan: Yes... Do you hate me for it?**

**Hermione: No, but I don't see how you could get such a crazy idea. I mean... Harry and Draco has much more chemistry. **

**LesMisFan: Well, I actually ship them too. But this had to be a Dramione fic. I need your brain, uhm... your brilliance. **

**Hermione: Well, that was very kind of you. **

**LesMisFan: You know you're much nicer to talk to than Draco and Harry. They hate my fics and they once tried to kill me. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters or the world.**

**Hermione: What do you mean?**

**LesMisFan: It's nothing. It's just something I must say. BTW, it belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Hermione: What...?**

**LesMisFan: Shhh! It's about to start.**

* * *

><p>"I will now hand back the assignments that you wrote last week to you" Professor McGonnagal said as she waved her wand and the papers immediately flew from her desk to their benches.<br>Draco looked down on his paper and saw the terrifying letter: a large red D. D? How could he get a D? What would he do? He could not, _absolutely not_, get a D on anything.  
>As he looked down with wide eyes at his paper McGonnagal started speaking.<br>"Class dismissed!"  
>Draco got up, though he still could not quite believe it.<br>"Not you, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to speak to you" McGonnagal said and motioned for him to come to her desk.  
>"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite disappointed in you. You are a good student, especially since the war. It surprises me how your last papers have been of much lower quality." She looked at him with a disapproving look.<br>"I'm sorry, professor. I don't know why this has happened. I just don't really understand the assignments anymore. I guess it's just been a lot these weeks with my father escaping from Azkaban and then getting captured again. I've had a lot on my mind and I'm sorry." Draco said in one breath and he was sure McGonnagal could see how distressed he was about this because her eyes softened into a caring and almost pitying look.  
>"I am sure we can work something out Mr. Malfoy. If you get an O on your next paper I am sure you will be able to handle it without me contacting your mother. I am sure she has had a lot on her mind too."<br>"Thank you, professor." He thanked her heartily. He had never liked her before the war, but he had found a high respect for the old woman.  
>"Miss. Granger, did you forget something?" McGonnagal suddenly said and directed her gaze to the door.<br>Draco turned and found Granger walking into the classroom.  
>"Yes, professor. I am afraid I have lost my favourite quill." The brunette walked to the bench where she had been sitting during class.<br>"I found it!" She exclaimed happily as she lifted a red and golden quill that Draco guessed was from a phoenix.  
>"Well, Miss Granger, I am actually glad you're here. I have been discussing with Mr Malfoy how he's grades are slipping, and I was hoping that you, as my best student, would tutor him" McGonnagal said and Draco looked at his professor as though she was insane.<p>

Draco had had a "thing" for the muggle-born ever since his first year at Hogwarts and it had later turned into a crush and after that, during his 6th year he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the bookworm. Though he would never admit it to anyone else.

"Me? Tutoring Malfoy?"  
>"Yes, miss Granger, I do believe it will be good exercise to you too. You still want to be a teacher don't you?"<br>"Well, yes."  
>"Then you will tutor him?"<br>"Yes, professor. I will"  
>Draco inhaled a deep breath. What was he going to do? He couldn't spend that much time with her. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hide his strong feelings for her if he was closer to her than he already was and right now he was a good 30 feet from her.<br>"I'll meet you in the library 5 pm this evening, Malfoy" Granger said before she turned and left the room while Draco was left with McGonnagal, still thinking of how her beautiful brown curls had just flipped when she turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione: But really, what did you mean "I don't own these characters. It belongs to J. K. Rowling."?<strong>

**LesMisFan: Well, you are fictional, you know that, right?**

**Hermione: Huh? No I'm not.**

**LesMisFan: Yes you are.**

**Hermione: I don't believe you, but I really need to head back home now.**

**LesMisFan: You can head home if you say this. *whispers in her ear***

**Hermione: Please Reaview!**


End file.
